4) Stuck with my own Team Free Will (Forever)
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Dans le même genre que l'épisode 12.06  Stuck in the Middle (With You) , retrouvez ma Team, qui s'est fortement agrandie, pour une chasse qui va très vite mal tourner...


**Stuck with my own Team Free Will (Forever)**

 _ **...**_

 _Si mes dernières Fanfictions pouvaient faire office d'épisodes de série, je qualifierais celle qui va suivre de « Standalone »._

 _Contrairement aux autres, il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre et il sera drôle._

 _Et surtout, cette histoire sera écrite à la manière de 12.06 « Stuck in the Middle (With You)»_

 _(D'où le titre étrange de ma fic...)_

 _Épisode fort intéressant, surtout dans sa construction._

 _La construction en question est sous forme de puzzle, alors regardez bien les heures que je mets au début de chaque paragraphe !_

 _Allez, j'annonce pour celles qui doutent encore, mais il y a Castiel dans cette histoire !_

 _Mais, ça reste quand même une bonne vieille chasse à la Winchester !_

 _Avec l'humour des frères comme on les aime..._

 _ **...**_

 _(Relue, corrigée et approuvée par Caly)_

 _Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 _Bonne chasse !_

 _ **...**_

 **BEACON HILLS**

 **12h30.**

Sam, Dean, Mary, Castiel et Mick se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans un vieux restaurant de la ville de Beacon Hills. Après tous les récents évènements forts déplaisants concernant les Hommes de Lettres, les Chasseurs voulaient faire une pause. Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne vieille chasse pour se changer les idées ?

Avant de partir tuer les Loups-garous, ils s'installèrent donc à une table pour manger un morceau. L'ambiance était au beau fixe. Il faut dire que les deux frères, surtout Dean, s'était bien amusé de voir Mick, Castiel et Mary s'entasser sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala durant les longues heures de route pour arriver ici.

Autour d'une table ronde, une jeune femme vint prendre les commandes. Sam pianotait sur sa tablette tactile, tandis que Castiel tentait de décrypter les noms des plats qu'offrait la carte. Ils passèrent commande et Dean se mit à draguer la serveuse sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère. Une fois que la fille repartit en cuisine, Sam entama.

\- Il y a eu un autre mort. Encore un Loup-garou, sûrement.

Dean se mit à sourire en badinant.

\- Ça me fait penser que, faut pas que Mick approche les familles des victimes...

Ce dernier tiqua et répliqua, de manière offensée.

\- Quoi ? Mais, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Vous savez très bien que je ne compte tuer personne !

Bien sûr que Dean le savait, mais il aimait charrier l'Anglais.

\- J'ai raté un épisode ? demanda Castiel, le regard perdu.

\- T'as raté toute une saison... railla l'aîné.

\- Dean... gronda Sam qui leva les yeux de sa tablette.

\- Quoi ?! reprit le Winchester. Ce n'est pas ma faute si on bosse avec des bras cassés ! Un Ange sans _mojo_ et un Homme de Lettres qui ne sait pas chasser !

\- J'ai entendu... s'offusqua Mick.

\- Je sais chasser, moi... informa Castiel.

\- Tu parles ! s'exclama Dean avec le sourire.

Pendant leur « dispute », Mary passa son regard de l'un à l'autre. Certes, elle avait 30 ans de décalage avec eux, mais techniquement, elle restait la maman et la doyenne du groupe. Elle s'écria alors.

\- Ça suffit ! Vous avez quel âge, tous les quatre ? Dix ans ?

\- J'ai plus de deux mille ans... détrompa l'Ange.

Dean sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et informa sa mère.

\- Ouais, il fait toujours ça.

Heureusement, la serveuse arriva avec les plats pour chacun des Chasseurs. Ce qui leur donna l'occasion d'oublier leur début de « dispute ». Mary termina la discussion, avant d'entamer son plat.

\- De toute façon, nous n'allons pas rester longtemps ici. Cette enquête est simple. Nous tuons le Loup-garou, et nous repartons au Bunker...

 **…**

 **23h30.**

De son côté droit, Sam porta Mick, qui lui avait toujours sa main posée sur son torse en sang. Dans la maison abandonnée, le chasseur fit asseoir l'Homme de Lettres dans le coin d'une pièce brûlée, tout comme le reste de la maison. L'Anglais souffrait de la griffure immense qui lui transperçait sa poitrine d'un côté à l'autre.

\- Mick ! s'écria Sam. Reste éveillé ! Cass va arriver, il pourra te guérir !

L'Homme de Lettres esquissa un sourire, en avouant.

\- J'en ai assez de me faire attaquer par les Loups-garous...

Il commençait à tourner de l'œil, il perdait beaucoup trop de sang alors Sam se leva en criant.

\- Je vais chercher Castiel !

 **…...**

 **LE CHASSEUR ET LE WHISKY**

 **BUNKER – 7h30.**

Il somnolait encore sur la table de la cuisine. L'aîné ne désespérait pas de pouvoir battre Mick au concours de « descente d'alcool ». Mais l'Anglais gagnait toujours haut la main. La veille au soir, pendant que Dean finissait les bouteilles de Whisky avec Mick, Sam avait appelé sa mère et Castiel pour une nouvelle affaire. Le cadet voulait le plus de monde possible pour chasser, des fois que les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques ne remettent la main sur eux, comme à l'asile.

Mary et l'Ange étaient arrivés ensemble au Bunker, lorsque Dean émergea de sa gueule de bois. Lorsqu'il vit sa mère, l'aîné essaya de se tenir à carreau comme le ferait un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Mais, Castiel et ses éternelles répliques, remarqua.

\- Tu sens l'alcool, Dean...

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de se lever.

\- Merci, Cass, de me traiter d'alcoolique devant ma mère.

L'Ange jeta un regard interrogateur à Mary. Cette dernière s'adressa à son fils en ordonnant presque.

\- Vas te doucher et mettre des fringues propres. Nous avons une affaire.

 **…**

 **8h40.**

Ils étaient tous les trois serrés dans l'Impala, sur la banquette arrière, tandis que Dean s'amusait en jetant des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Mick, côté fenêtre, regardait le paysage défiler comme Castiel le faisait à son opposé. Mary, au milieu, admirait la route en face d'elle et de ses fils. Mais Dean sourit. Malgré le martellement dans son cerveau à cause de sa gueule de bois, il était content de se retrouver avec toute sa « famille ». Sam le comprit, tout en faisant « l'intello » sur sa tablette, côté passager.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de route à faire. Vers midi, ils pourraient s'arrêter en ville pour manger quelque chose dans un restaurant du coin.

 **…...**

 **L'ANGE DU SEIGNEUR.**

 **22h40.**

Ils arrivèrent à la maison abandonnée tous les cinq ensembles. Sur les collines de la ville, le manoir brûlé n'avait plus bonne allure. Les chasseurs furent tous armés : fusils avec balles en argent, poignards en argent, chaînes de la même matière et Mick avait même récupéré quelques seringues remplies de nitrates d'argent, juste au cas où.

D'après leurs enquêtes, un Loup-garou s'amusait à mordre et dévorer le cœur de plusieurs Humains dans la « paisible » ville de Beacon Hills. Dean gara l'Impala non loin de la bâtisse abandonnée. Ils grimpèrent tous les cinq, incognitos, pour prendre le Loup par surprise. Sauf que, évidemment, ce fut lui qui les prit par surprise...

Sous la pleine lune d'octobre, la « Pleine Lune des Chasseurs », ironiquement, le Loup poussa un hurlement dans la nuit.

 **…**

 **23h30.**

Dean, Castiel et Mary combattaient avec acharnement la meute du Loup-garou. Si les Bêtas furent facile à éliminer, il n'en était rien de l'Alpha. Sam accourut vers le trio en criant le nom de Castiel. L'intéressé leva la tête vers lui.

\- Sam ? Un problème ?

Le cadet hocha la tête en avouant.

\- Ouais, c'est Mick... Il est blessé...

L'Ange décapita un Loup-garou vindicatif et il suivit Sam jusqu'à la maison abandonnée. Le cadet, en tête, courut dans les couloirs labyrinthiques noircis par le feu. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant Mick qui avait déjà tourné de l'œil. Le Winchester s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour le réveiller. Mais il avait beau le secouer, l'Homme de Lettres gardait toujours les yeux fermés. N'ayant pas le choix, Sam commença à le gifler pour le ramener parmi les vivants. Castiel, quant à lui, s'accroupit de l'autre côté et se mit à parler, de son éternelle voix grave.

\- Sam, laisse-moi faire...

L'Ange posa sa main droite sur le front de Mick et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Durant de longues secondes, rien ne se passa. Puis, petit à petit, Sam vit une lumière blanche qui commençait à émaner de Castiel. Le halo devint de plus en plus vif et la luminosité éclaira tellement la pièce noire que Sam dut fermer les paupières et par reflex, il tendit son bras devant son visage pour s'en protéger. Lorsque la lueur cessa, Castiel et Mick ouvrirent les yeux.

 **…...**

 **LA MÈRE DE TOUS**

 **12h40.**

La serveuse arriva avec les plats pour chacun des Chasseurs. Ce qui leur donna l'occasion d'oublier leur début de « dispute ». Mary termina la discussion, avant d'entamer son plat.

\- De toute façon, nous n'allons pas rester longtemps ici. Cette enquête est simple. Nous tuons le Loup-garou, et nous repartons au Bunker...

Mais Sam continuait de pianoter sur sa tablette et Dean jetait des coups d'œil à la table derrière la leur pour découvrir qu'une jeune femme dévisageait Castiel. Le frère posa son hamburger et informa l'Ange.

\- Hey Cass, mate derrière toi, t'as une touche...

\- Dean... gronda Mary.

\- Non, c'est cool, nous cherchons depuis un moment à lui apprendre la vie.

\- Internet est pourri ici... admit Sam qui n'écoutait pas son frère. J'ai transféré les dossiers du Bunker, mais je ne peux pas y accéder avec cette Wifi.

\- Tout le monde s'en fout, Sammy ! Bon Cass, voilà ce qu'il faut que tu saches pour sortir avec une jolie fille : elles se font toujours draguer, alors faut que tu sois au top. Et si elle mange dans un fast food comme celui-ci, ça veut dire qu'elle a bon goût.

\- En quoi manger dans un fast food signifie avoir bon goût ? demanda Mick qui entama son hamburger.

\- Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un... avoua Castiel.

Dean répondit en même temps que Sam. Il y eut un brouhaha entre les frères, Castiel et Mick. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, alors Mary dut clore le débat en s'écriant.

\- Hey, hey, hey !

Les quatre hommes se turent et tournèrent leurs têtes vers elle. Elle termina.

\- Sam, pose cette tablette. Dean, garde tes yeux sur ton assiette. Castiel et Mick, finissez de manger. Et maintenant, tout le monde la ferme. Après le repas, nous allons voir les familles des victimes pour découvrir où se cache le Loup-garou.

Sans broncher, ils s'excusèrent et terminèrent de manger dans le calme.

 **…...**

 **L'HOMME DE LETTRES ET L'ALPHA**

 **23h15.**

La meute se jeta sur le groupe, et chacun des cinq commencèrent à lutter pour sa survie. Mick n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude des combats au corps-à-corps. À Kendricks Academy, les professeurs lui apprenaient surtout à assimiler tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque.

Ce fut cette peur que l'Alpha sentit sur Mick. Pour cette raison, le chef des Loups se jeta sur lui. L'Homme de Lettres ne comprit pas de suite ce qui lui arrivait. L'Alpha avait une force démesurée et Mick n'arrivait jamais à le toucher avec son arme, ni même à lui injecter le nitrate d'argent grâce à la seringue.

Le reste du groupe se battait avec les Bêtas de la meute et le chef en profita pour acculer Mick contre un mur décrépi de la maison. L'Homme de Lettres lutta avec véhémence, mais l'Alpha sortit ses griffes, leva sa main en l'air, où ses ongles meurtriers brillèrent sous la lumière de la pleine lune, avant de s'abattre sur Mick.

Le pauvre homme fut transpercé de droite à gauche sur son torse, et une douleur atroce le fit s'écrouler au sol, contre le mur extérieur de la bâtisse.

L'Alpha repartit vers le groupe de chasseurs. Dean tuait les Bêtas, aidé par Castiel et Mary. Sam, plus proche de Mick que les trois autres, entendit les cris d'agonies de ce dernier. Alors, il se mit à courir vers la provenance du bruit. Il découvrit son ami, assit par terre et posant sa main déjà ensanglantée sur son torse déchiqueté. Le cadet accourut vers lui pour l'aider et le mettre à l'abri. L'extérieur était encore en proie à la bataille et la voiture étant trop loin, le Winchester n'eut pas d'autre choix.

De son côté droit, Sam porta Mick, qui lui avait toujours sa main posée sur son torse en sang. Dans la maison abandonnée, le chasseur fit asseoir l'Homme de Lettres dans le coin d'une pièce brûlée, tout comme le reste de la maison. L'Anglais souffrait de la griffure immense qui lui transperçait sa poitrine d'un côté à l'autre.

 **...**

 **LE WINCHESTER ET LE COLT**

 **BUNKER – 7h30**

Pendant que Dean décuvait à la cuisine avec Castiel et Mary, Sam en profita pour s'éclipser en cachette dans l'armurerie. Il ouvrit le coffre-fort pour en sortir... Le Colt.

Depuis que Mick s'en était servi pour tuer la Sorcière au musée du Titanic, les Winchester l'avaient rangé en sécurité, car l'Homme de Lettres ne pouvait plus le ramener à son Q.G.

Et Sam préférait le prendre pour leur enquête, juste au cas où... Après tout, le Colt peut tout tuer.

 **...**

 **23h40.**

L'Ange posa sa main droite sur le front de Mick et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Durant de longues secondes, rien ne se passa. Puis, petit à petit, Sam vit une lumière blanche qui commençait à émaner de Castiel. Le halo devint de plus en plus vif et la luminosité éclaira tellement la pièce noire que Sam dut fermer les paupières et par reflex, il tendit son bras devant son visage pour s'en protéger. Lorsque la lueur cessa, Castiel et Mick ouvrirent les yeux.

L'Homme de Lettres sembla perdu durant quelques secondes. Puis, il analysa l'Ange à côté de lui, et il comprit. Il répliqua alors, avec sincérité.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie...

L'intéressé se mit à sourire, puis Sam aida Mick à se relever. Ensuite, le cadet passa alors sa main droite derrière son dos pour en sortir, coincé dans sa ceinture : le Colt.

Castiel et Mick contemplèrent l'arme, comprenant ce que Sam allait faire. Justement, ce dernier repartit en direction de l'entrée, passant par les couloirs noircis par le feu. Une fois devant la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil discret dehors, pour voir où était sa famille et où se trouvait les Loups-garous restant. Il repéra l'Alpha non loin de lui et Sam se dirigea discrètement vers lui. Il sortit de la maison en silence. Mais, les Loups-garous ont l'ouïe fine, et l'Alpha en question sentit le chasseur dans son dos. Il se retourna d'un coup, pour faire face au Winchester qui tenait l'arme dans ses mains. Le Loup sourit, faisait ressortir ses crocs luisant sous l'éclat de la pleine lune, et il rétorqua.

\- Je suis l'Alpha ! Même une pauvre balle en argent ne peut pas me tuer !

À son tour, Sam sourit également, en avouant.

\- Oh, je sais...

Il braqua le Colt droit devant, visa et tira une seule fois. Le Loup-garou n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. La balle sacrée se figea au milieu de son front et des éclairs d'or crépitèrent dans son crâne avant qu'il ne tombe raide mort, sur le sol...

Maintenant que tous les Bêtas furent morts, Dean et Mary accoururent vers l'origine du coup de feu. Ils découvrirent alors Sam, encore son arme fumante dans ses mains et l'Alpha étendu devant lui. L'aîné lui jeta un regard interrogateur, alors Sam sourit en montrant le pistolet et accorda.

\- Le Colt. Il peut tout tuer.

 **…...**

 **UNE DERNIÈRE CHOSE**

 **00h15.**

Enfin, les combats étaient terminés. Tous les Loups-garous, ainsi que l'Alpha, étaient morts. Le petit groupe de chasseurs se dirigèrent vers l'Impala, sous la pleine lune, pour quitter le manoir brûlé. Mick était un peu à la traîne derrière le groupe et Castiel se retrouvait un peu lessivé d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs. Mary ralentit pour se retrouver au milieu des deux hommes, en demandant.

\- Hey, vous allez bien ?

\- Ouais, toujours... répondit Mick encore mal en point.

Castiel fit simplement un « oui » de la tête. Mary allait répliquer, mais Dean hurla, depuis l'Impala.

\- Maman ! On t'attend avec nos deux Padawans retardataires !

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la voiture et Mary ouvrit la portière à Mick et Castiel qui grimpèrent sur la banquette arrière.

Une fois que tout le monde fut à bord, Dean démarra l'Impala en badinant.

\- Notre _Team Free Will_ a encore gagné !

Il fit un faux roulement de tambours sur le volant puis enclencha l'auto-radio. Ironiquement, la chanson « Walk With A Winner » de Gene McDaniels résonna dans la voiture :

 _« So come on, baby walk with a winner._

 _Hey come on, girl and walk with a winner._

 _Hey come on, girl swing along with me._

 _There's so much to see._

 _Great big world for you and me. »_

 **…**

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **...**_

 _Informations :_

 _\- Bon, je ne sais pas si je dois l'expliquer mais, la ville de Beacon Hills est un énorme clin d'œil à la série « Teen Wolf ». Puisque toutes les saisons se déroulent dans la ville en question. Et qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de Loups-garous, évidemment._

 _D'ailleurs, le manoir abandonné qui a brûlé, fait référence à la maison des Hale..._

 _(Et mon chéri, c'est Peter Hale, alors pas touche !)_

 _\- Chaque pleine lune a bien un nom. Et la pleine lune d'octobre s'appelle réellement :_

 _« The Full Hunters Moon ». Je trouvais ça marrant de l'incruster dans l'histoire._

 _\- Le titre pour la partie de Mary : « La mère de tous », est un clin d'œil à l'épisode 6.19_ _«_ _Mommy Dearest_ _» car Eve (La mère de tous) prend l'apparence de Mary pour perturber les Winchester._

 _Et puis, Mary est la maman de Sam et Dean. Et un peu la mère de substitution de Castiel et Mick. (De mon point de vue.)_

 _\- La chanson « Walk With A Winner » de Gene McDaniels est entendue au début de l'épisode 12.06 « Stuck in the Middle (With You)»_

 ** _..._**

 _Et voilà !_

 _Je vous dis à lundi prochain pour une « surprise »..._

 _(Indice : Ce sera un UA et il sera principalement centré sur Dean...)_


End file.
